It is known that the shell of a fuel tank can be made by blowing a parison of thermoplastic material.
Such a manufacturing method presents the advantage of enabling a fuel tank shell to be made as a single piece.
Nevertheless, such a method does not make it easy to form portions in relief, such as ribs or setbacks, in the inside surface of the tank.
Furthermore, access to the inside of such a tank is restricted by the size of the openings that are made through the shell.
Consequently, it is quite difficult to position accessories properly inside the tank, e.g. the components of a suction assembly, for example.
Application EP-A-0 571 876 discloses a fuel tank comprising two portions united via their peripheries on either side of a support having various accessories mounted thereon for placing inside the tank.
The use of such a support makes it possible to avoid making large openings through the wall of the tank, but it makes the tank more complex to assemble.
Finally, there exists a need to minimize hydrocarbon emissions through the shell of the tank, for environmental and regulatory reasons.